


(Real) Girls' Night Out

by reeby10



Series: Ladies of POI Challenge [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clubbing, Drinking, Episode: s03e03 Lady Killer, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Friendship, Gen, Girls' Night Out, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Zoe’s idea for them to go out to a club again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Real) Girls' Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Zoe or Joss before, or even read fic with them, so not too sure about their voices, especially Zoe, but I think it came out alright :)
> 
> Written for the "tequila" square on my second table for [Ladies of POI](http://ladiesofpoi.tumblr.com/).

It was Zoe’s idea for them to go out to a club again, this time without the lingering awareness of a possible serial killer or the boys looking over their shoulders and listening in on their conversations. This time it would be a real girls’ night out.

“Are you wearing the same dress you wore last time?” Zoe asked when she opened the door to Sameen’s knock.

“Yes?” Sameen answered, looking confused.

Zoe couldn’t help but let out a huff of laughter even as she shook her head. “Not happening,” she replied. “This isn’t a job, it’s a real night out. You need a different dress. I’ll let you borrow something.”

Sameen frowned, but followed Zoe further into the apartment willingly enough. Zoe gave the other woman a quick once over, considering, as she opened her closet to see what the choices were. There was always black, but she was pretty sure she’d never seen Sameen in anything but, so maybe it was better to have some color. Red, maybe, or green.

“How’s this one?” Zoe asked, pulling out an emerald green dress with an empire waist. Sameen made a disgusted face, and Zoe smiled. “You’re probably right.” She scanned through the closet again, eyebrows furrowed, until she found the one she wanted. “This one, then.”

Her second choice seemed to be the right one, judging by the way Sameen’s eyes lit up at the sight of it. It was similar in cut to the dress Sameen was already wearing, which Zoe thought she’d appreciate, just a little shorter at the hem and with a deeper neckline.

“That one looks… ok,” Sameen said.

“Excellent,” Zoe said, just as there was another knock on the door. She headed off to answer it, looking over her shoulder at Sameen. “Go change, we’ll leave as soon as you’re done since Joss is here.”

She opened the door a moment later to Joss in a dress that was thankfully not the same one she’d worn last time. The two of them made their way to the living room, chatting about this and that, but only had to wait a few minutes before Sameen emerged from the bathroom. She looked a little uncomfortable in her borrowed dress, but it flattered her far more than the other one had.

“You look amazing!” Joss said, the compliment making Sameen duck her head in what would have passed for embarrassment on anyone else.

Zoe nodded her agreement. “You really do,” she said, smiling, then clapped her hands. “Alright, ladies, let’s head out.”

They took a cab down to the club, a slightly less upscale one than last time, but one Zoe thought they could all be comfortable at. Unsurprisingly, they were let in with no hassle and Sameen immediately headed for the bar, the other two following her. Zoe grinned at the looks they were already getting, but decided there would be plenty of time to explore that after they’d liquored up for the evening.

“Three tequila shots,” she told the bartender, waving away the beer she knew Sameen had been about to order. When Sameen pouted, Zoe just rolled her eyes fondly. “You can have your beer later. But it’s a girls night out, so first tequila.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Joss said, grinning a little as she grabbed her tequila shot.

“To us ladies,” Zoe toasted, the three of them raising their glasses for a moment before downing the drinks with barely a wince between them. Zoe was especially impressed by Sameen’s straight face since she knew the woman was more of a beer drinker, but she probably should have expected anything different.

“Now can I have my beer?” Sameen asked, eyes darting to the nearby bartender. Zoe sighed, but nodded, and soon there was another round of drinks for them all.

They took their drinks to a table this time, and despite the many looks they were still getting, Zoe was quite happy to just sit and chat for awhile. _A night out was a very good idea_ , she thought as she sipped her cosmo and listened to Sameen and Joss compare favorite ammunition. _A very good idea indeed_.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
